theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Viola
"I am empty, but you are emptier, still." : — Viola 'Viola '(ヴィオラ, Viora) is a character in the Soul series. She is a fortune teller making her debut appearance in Soulcalibur V. She is travelling with Z.W.E.I. Viola suffers from amnesia and does not remember neither her origins nor her past life. She uses a floating magic orb as her primary weapon. Info Appearance In her appearance, Viola is a young pale-skinned woman with red eyes and white curled hair. The purple dress she is wearing has a similar silhouette to Amy's dress in Soulcalibur IV and also seems to be gothic lolita inspired. Viola's laced stockings have a pattern that shows a moth trapped in a cobweb. Over her body, she is wearing an aubergine-colored hooded cape that splits down the middle. Roses are a recurring motif in her costume as well. She wears elongated, claw-like armor rings on four fingers of her right hand. Peronality Viola is portrayed as a cold, indifferent woman. Her demeanor is both dark and ominous and she doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone. She has a grim outlook on life, as seen in her quotes. She is able to see glimpses of the future, hence some of her lines (i.e. "As I thought", "I failed to see this!", "Why couldn't I stop you?!"). Story Viola initially awoke in the middle of a ravaged town, located deep within a forest. She could remember nothing about herself, all she had was a mysterious orb by her side. While she knows nothing of the orb's origins, she keeps it close, believing it to be the key to remembering her past... At some point, she met a group of travelers who were on a pilgrimage. From them, she was taught the skill of reading the stars. Soulcalibur VEdit In the heart of a bustling city, Viola quietly plied her trade. She wouldn't stay there long—she didn't stay anywhere long; fortune-telling can be a dangerous occupation when you actually tell the truth. By peering into her crystal ball, Viola could see deep within a person's soul. But of herself, she knew nothing at all. "Why am I here? What is my purpose?" The harsh truths of Viola's predictions always led to hatred and resentment, so she lived as a nomad, traveling from one city to the next. She refused to follow custom and simply tell her patrons what she knew they wanted to hear. Her own memories were so barren that she couldn't empathize with other people—they didn't even feel real to her. The one exception was Z.W.E.I. They were kindred spirits, he said, both of them blessed and burdened with inhuman powers that forced them to journey through life alone. As traveling companions, they made for an odd pair: a werewolf and a fortune-teller, both with pasts shrouded in mystery. Their journey would continue for some time, until Viola's lost memories returned... Powers & Abilities Viola is able to use her orb in a passive or an active way. She can place the orb around the stage and call it back to her in a way that the orb hits the opponent, sometimes coming from underneath and tripping the opponent. The orb's placement is also important for her Critical Edge, as the attack will take place wherever the orb is. When she fights using her orb, her attacks deal a good amount of damage, but only few of them can be chained to make a combo. Her throws while holding the orb are notably damaging. In her Orb-less stance, Viola fights using hand-to-hand combat. Her claws act only slightly as a weapon (noted by the slashing sound they make) but are mostly an accessory. This drastically reduces her range and damage dealt to opponents while using basic attacks. However, her attacks are more precise, and this stance also presents an opportunity to create some combos as she can call back her orb which can deal additional damage to the opponent. Much like with the character she is speculated to be, Amy, Viola relies rather heavily on mix-ups with her orb, her speed, her vertical attacks and momentum combined with pressure to deal some dangerous damage as even her basic and somewhat more advanced combos don't take off that much health from the enemy. Her Critical Edge, now shown to be useful, is best used when the opponent is on the ground, to punish a whiffed attack, or if the opponent is far enough to give way for its slow startup. It will gravitate the opponent towards the placement of the orb and generally gives Viola some free attacks. Viola is one of the few characters that can be used to exploit and defeat high-level AI opponents. Viola also possesses an infinite revolving around her back throw (aka "The Back-Throw Infinite"), which was discovered by Japanese fighting game legend, Hajime "Tokido" Taniguchi. The use of this infinite is banned from offline competitive Soulcalibur V tournaments in accordance with the official 8WayRun rule set. Story of Joining Sora's Team When the team had to each member to go solo for the 8th time, Viola and Z.W.E.I. met Sora and Frankie, assuming they might be enemies. During their fight, they were interrupted by Heartless, and Castlevenoms; and they soon set out their differences and fought the monsters off. Once Frankie explained the situation of their mission, the decided to help so that their world won't be taken over. After their rest from facing against Big Yellow, they received a message from Kairi, who was with Setsuka at the Palgea Shrine. When the team met up, all of the Soulcalibur heroes met together also. But before the Keyhole appeared, they engaged combat against Pitch, Nightmare and Pete. The showdown lasted about 12 min, and the keyhole appeared and Sora opened the new pathway. Soon the heroes and Viola joined the team to stop Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort. But the whereabouts of Z.W.E.I. remain unknown but Viola found a letter telling her to "make your move and don't lose" as her friend meant it as to win Sora's heart and not to lose to her love rivals.. Category:Characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Psychic characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Heroines Category:Fighters Category:Calm characters Category:Serious characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sora's Team Category:Femme Fatale Category:Punks and Goths Category:Fashion characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anime characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Sora's Love Interests